Jasmine Starhunter
Origins Jasmine was born on Mandalore, although no one knows who her parents were. It is thought that from as young as three, the little Twi'lek child was living on the streets. It is unknown what sort of life Jasmine had before that, but it is thought that she was abandoned. She was found and adopted by Clan Kryze. When Jasmine realised she was safe, and wasn't about to be thrown out on to the streets again, her personality became clear, she was cheeky, and a little prankster, with little respect for her superiors, which got her into trouble on numerous occasions. At some point in her early childhood, Jasmine was trained as a Jedi, although how long for is unknown, as is why she returned to Mandalore. But the training had an affect on young Jasmine, and she carried a Lightsaber through all of her life. She was also known to use her force abilities to gain the upper hand in battle. Adult Life From a young age, Jasmine showed no respect for rules, often going out of her way to break the rules, and so it came as no suprise to anyone when Jasmine became a bounty hunter. Jasmine wasn't just a bounty hunter though, she was often suspected to have fixed votes and to be involved in organised crime. She also remade her Lightsaber, redesigning the hilt to make it look more imposing, and also, more noticable. After all, she reasoned, who would want to mess with a hooded figure tapping its fingers on a sith-type Lightsaber hilt? Jasmine dabbled in many businesses, none of which could be described as legal. It was during these years that she met, and became good friends with, fellow bounty hunter Holly Talon Blood. Ten years on, she returned to Mandalore, and joined the Death Watch. She also brought up two young members of the clan, Ka'rta and Mesh'la Kryze. She did her best to train both, although Mesh'la showed little interest. Ka'rta was a different matter. She became a skilled warrior, and later a member of Holly Talon's body guard. Jasmine had a relationship with Holly's son Kit Pain, and they later married. She was later kidnapped by Zoe Dawnray, cloned and thrown into jail. She was released by Kara Darjetti. She was also the template for the clones known as Jasmine'leks. Jasmineaa.png|Jasmine dressed up for an evening in with her husband Kit Jasminelani.png|In tears at her mother-in-law's funeral Jasminekitlanifuneral.png|Jasmine, Kit and Queen Lani Legend of Felucia at Holly Talon's funeral Jasminekitfuneral.png|Another picture from the funeral Jasminekit.png|Jasmine and Kit at their home on Felucia Jasminefamily.png|Jasmine, Kit, their daughter Shira and Shira's boyfriend Waxer Jasminewatch.png|Jasmine as a member of Death Watch Jasmine.png|Jasmine as a Jedi Hollytalonmed.png|Jasmine's mother-in-law, Holly Talon Kartadeathwatch.png|Jasmine's niece, Ka'rta Kryze Kara.png|Jasmine's sister-in-law, Kara Darjetti Meshla11.png|Jasmine's niece, Mesh'la Kryze Katrina22.png|Jasmine's youngest niece, Katrina Kryze Katrina.png|Katrina Kryze on Coruscant jasstarkitpain.png|Jasmine Starhunter and her beloved husband, Kit Pain jasminekit2.png|Jasmine Starhunter and Kit Pain on Coruscant Jasmine'lek.png|A Jasmine'lek, a clone of Jasmine Jazzylek2.png|A Jasmine'lek on Maridun Jazzylek.png|A Jasmine'lek Jaia Star.png|A Jasmine'lek known as Jaia Star Jaia full armour.png|The Jasmine'lek Jaia Star in her full armour Category:Twi'leks Category:Female Characters Category:Death Watch Category:Mandalorian Category:Duelist Category:Padawan Category:--The Female Elite-- Category:The Alliance For Peace Category:The Alliance For Peace Leadership Category:Clan Kryze Category:General Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:The Mandalorian Guild